


и никакой козы

by gallyanim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Han Sanghyuk is a Puppy, Humor, M/M, Pets, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: что есть жизнь и можно ли выводить козу - ответы на главные вопросы жизни, вселенной и всего такого от ли джехвана и сочувствующих
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	и никакой козы

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: хрюшкам из мтв викс дайри
> 
> Примечания автора: очень прошу прощения перед новыми друзьями, им теперь тоже от меня страдать

\- жизнь тлен, - говорит джехван своему психотерапевту на первом сеансе. обратиться к психотерапевту его надоумил сосед, если конечно можно назвать словом "надоумил" то, что после того, как джехван отказался все утро петь пополам куплеты старого трота и новых систар, хагён взял его за руку и отвел в какое-то мутное место, больше похожее на шпионский притон, чем на контору уважаемого специалиста. с неуважаемым специалистом в розовом свитере хагён долго шушкался, стреляя глазами в джехвана, пока специалист с премудрым и не особо подходящим ему видом важно кивал.

джехван искренне убежден, что хагён в доле с психотерапевтом, а он сам абсолютно нормален. и даже то, что он одет в прямом смысле в одежду своей бабушки, покоробить его в этой мысли не может.

\- вам надо о ком-нибудь заботиться, - задумчиво говорит психотерапевт, стуча ручкой по столу. розовой ручкой. ну хоть стол не розовый.

\- о хагёне, что ли, - фыркает джехван, в ответ на что психотерапевт смотрит на него довольно сурово и поправляет:

\- хагён-хён.

\- хён, - соглашается джехван. - а проку?

психотерапевт возводит глаза к небу и бормочет что-то о твердолобых случаях. джехван абсолютно точно уверен, что он готов считаться даже дубоголовым, но никакой заботы о хагёне в его жизни не будет.

***

на пятом сеансе джехван рассказывает о том, как офис душит его творческое самовыражение до такой степени, что самовыражаться кажется бессмысленным даже за пределами офиса. проку, опять повторяет он и не забывает добавить свое любимое, что жизнь все равно тлен. и хагён. и к чему все это, если вся твоя жизнь суть тлен и хагён.

\- заведите домашнее животное, - вдруг предлагает психотерапевт.

\- козу? - уныло вопрошает джехван, и психотерапевт не слишком профессионально выпучивает глаза:

\- почему козу? вы любите козий сыр? может быть, это ваше призвание вместо офиса?

джехван представляет себя сыроваром. кажется, теперь они с психотерапевтом пучат глаза коллективно.

\- нет, - наконец объясняет он. - ну просто потом я выгоню козу, чтобы понять, что в моей жизни есть к счастью всего лишь тлен, хагён и ура никакой козы?

психотерапевт смотрит на джехвана так, будто тот решил справляться со своим подавленным состоянием, распивая по утрам глинтвейн из крови младенцев.

\- нельзя выгонять козу, - строго говорит он. - вообще никого нельзя. мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. чтоб на следующий сеанс пришли с собачкой.

\- а хагён сойдет? - с надеждой спрашивает джехван, но психотерапевт внезапно розовеет под стать своему любимому свитеру и выгоняет его прочь.

***

в приюте для животных пахнет примерно как у троюродной бабушки в деревне под чонджу, куда джехвана в свое время отправляли на каникулы, и понять, нравится ему запах или нет, у джехвана не очень получается. в дальнем углу блеет та самая коза, которая могла бы помочь ему научиться радоваться присутствию тлена и хагёна в его жизни, где-то сбоку хрюкают свинюшки, а в центре стаи пушистых щеночков разнообразных расцветок сидит самый милый чувак, которого джехван когда-либо видел. у чувака очаровательная улыбка, добрые глаза, и он разговаривает с щенятками только вполголоса, но джехван уже знает, что и голос у него чудесный.

\- добрый день, - неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, говорит джехван тоже очень милой макушке, чувак встает, глядя на него, и...

...и джехвану срочно хочется сбежать, потому что сейчас на него смотрят весьма невыразительным взглядом глаза заправского психопата, про которого психотерапевт джехвана мог бы написать три тома диссертации, улыбки и след простыл, а здороваться в ответ чувак явно не намерен.

\- мне... - пугливо тушуется джехван. - мне... я... хотел...

чувак чуть наклоняет голову, всем своим видом показывая, что джехван тут вообще-то лишний и лучше бы ему свалить поскорее.

\- собачку, - сдавленным шепотом заканчивает джехван и на всякий случай перестает смотреть в суровые глаза. вместо этого он пялится чуваку прямо на грудь (широкую и красивую, между прочим, а еще у него длинные ноги, и он наверное хорошо может побить ими джехвана, если тот скажет еще слово).

чон тэгун, гласит бейджик на груди, пришпиленный прямо рядом с выпирающей ключицей. наблюдатель от гринписа.

\- вы наверное слишком много людей знаете, тэгун-шши? - ляпает джехван, пока тэгун критически рассматривает его, будто решая, можно ли такому остолопу доверять даже плюшевого щенка, не говоря уж о живых. в ответ тэгун только выгибает бровь, и джехван поспешно объясняет:

\- ну знаете, чем больше узнаю людей, тем больше люблю собак.

\- санхёк, - вместо вменяемого ответа тэгун вытаскивает из копошащейся кучи светлого щеночка. немного подумав, он вытаскивает еще одного:

\- хонбин.

\- мне одного, - с ужасом говорит джехван. и ненадолго, отчаянно думает он, хотя отлично понимает, что в приют, где работает тэгун, он не рискнет вернуть животное никогда. даже козу.

\- нельзя, - коротко говорит тэгун, и джехван не готов спорить.

***

утро первого понедельника для джехвана как хозяина щеночков начинается с того, что санхёк пытается откусить ему полпятки, а хонбин умудряется зассать новенькие ботинки и все вокруг ровно до того места, где гордо стоят яркие кеды хагёна.

жизнь более не тлен, думает джехван, ползая по полу с тряпкой, пока санхёк не отказывается от идеи позавтракать его ступнями. жизнь теперь стресс.

\- могу гулять с ними по утрам вместо тебя, - лучезарно улыбается фрилансер хагён. - за неумеренную плату.

***

к психотерапевту джехван все-таки щенят не берет - боится, что после поездки в те злачные края им самим понадобиться специальный собачий психотерапевт. вместо этого после одного особенно нудного рабочего дня он выгуливает их примерно в сторону того самого приюта, где он собственно и обзавелся хонбином и санхёком. зачем ему это надо, джехван не в курсе, потому что вообще-то ему страшно. мало ли как на него посмотрит маньяк по имени чон тэгун, если решит, что джехван хочет сдать щенят обратно.

маньяк-зоофил, точнее, судя по тому, как тэгун гладит хрюшку, когда джехван замечает его с противоположной стороны улицы.

а еще точнее, то киношный маньяк-зоофил, потому что в жизни таких красивых маньяков все равно не бывает.

хонбин вырывает поводок из рук задумавшегося джехвана, несется к киношному маньяку и радостно трется о его ногу. предатель, печально думает джехван, когда тэгун медленно поднимает глаза, и его взгляд опять из доброго практически до состояния сахарной ваты превращается в стальной.

\- добрый день, - нервно икает джехван. - то есть вечер. то есть не знаю, может быть, не очень добрый? как у вас вечер?

был добрый до твоего прихода, наверное, думает тэгун, пока джехван беспомощно смотрит, как вокруг того с веселым гавканьем носится санхёк, запутывая поводок. джехван медленно идет кругом, чтобы все-таки распутать, и от чудовищных нервных переживаний - почему тэгун такой сердитый, почему тэгун так близко, почему тэгун такой милый со зверинцем и не очень с ним - болтает без устали всякую хрень то про работу, то про хагёна, то про то, как ему нагло зассали кроссовки.

\- жалко, - говорит тэгун в ответ на историю про кроссовки. - хотите сдать детей обратно?

\- ни в коем случае, - отчаянно мотает головой джехван, и кажется, у него начинаются галлюцинации то ли от все тех же переживаний, то ли банально от недосыпа (ох уж все эти утренние выгуливания щенят), но в общем джехвану чудится, будто тэгун улыбается.

на следующий день хагён подслушивает под дверью душа, как джехван от всего сердца воет там заунывную балладу, и радостно звонит джехванову психотерапевту, шпионским шепотом вопя:

\- вонщик-а, вонщик-а, он опять нудит! ну ты и молодец!

***

на самом деле джехван вовсе не гуляет в приют нарочно, какое там, это вообще исключительно хонбин с санхёком его туда тащат, а он что, он просто не против. с чего ему быть против, если тэгун внезапно оказывается очень хорошим слушателем, лучше любого психотерапевта, и даже вроде как не собирается его все-таки убивать. джехван вообще плохо помнит, попадались ли ему на его жизненном пути люди, которым не хотелось его убить после пары часов разглагольствований. кажется, даже мама порывалась еще тогда, когда маленький джехван понял, сколь прекрасен дар речи и что им можно пользоваться с перерывами исключительно на сон и еду.

тэгун по-прежнему смотрит безэмоциональным взглядом психопата, но по крайней мере это не относится лично к джехвану - он точно так же смотрит на дворника в приюте или на официантку в кофейне, куда джехвану таки удается тэгуна затащить после миллиона бесплодных попыток. та, впрочем, все равно пытается подсунуть тэгуну свой номер телефона, чем вызывает праведное негодование джехвана.

\- ноги моей тут больше не будет, - возмущенно говорит он, и тэгун вопросительно поднимает брови, но джехвану совершенно не хочется объяснять, о чем он и сообщает.

\- нет, - с некоторой паузой отвечает тэгун. - я имел в виду, где тогда твоя нога будет.

\- там же, где твоя, - ляпает джехван, неловко улыбаясь. хонбин, кажется, особенно не одобряет его привычку тупо шутить, потому что он старательно обгрызает джехвану штанину джинсов.

зато санхёк гордо задирает лапу прямо у двери кофейни, видимо, выражая солидарность с джехваном во мнении о сем недостойном заведении.

\- а где будет моя? - тэгун наклоняется и чешет хонбина за ухом. несправедливость, конечно, вопиющая - джинсы обгрызли джехвану, а гладят все равно не его. может быть, в следующей жизни ему хочется стать собачкой или там даже хрюшкой.

\- норебан? - нерешительно предлагает джехван, хотя это явно самое тупое и безнадежное предложение на свете.

тэгун внезапно выглядит так, будто поймал в своем камине санта-клауса с полным мешком подарков исключительно для себя самого. джехван зачарованно разглядывает это совершенно новое выражение лица тэгуна, делающее его еще более красивым, и раздумывает быть хоть щеночком, хоть хрюшкой. если у него получается так влиять на тэгуна своим языком без костей, то быть ли джехваном само по себе здорово.

интересно, как бы выглядел тэгун, если бы джехван своим чертовым языком еще и по губам у него прошелся.

***

в норебане оказывается, что тэгун крутой - уж точно круче хагёна, петь дуэтом с которым теперь кажется дурной шуткой, и может быть, даже покруче самого джехвана.

еще там оказывается, что тэгун умеет быть милым и не очень похожим на маньяка даже без зверинца вокруг. и даже рассказывает джехвану немножко о себе, и официально разрешает говорить с ним почти без формальностей (не то чтобы джехван ими заморачивался уже где-то после пятой прогулки), и улыбается на прощание так, что джехвану даже в голову не приходит подумать, что это значит "наконец-то ты отвалил", как он решил бы раньше, и это абсолютно точно не галлюцинация.

джехван приходит домой поздно, пьяный, счастливый, обнимает хагёна прямо на пороге и поет в душе уже даже не баллады, а что-то из бодрого репертуара ранних опенингов ванписа. хагён впрочем не теряется, опять звонит все тому же несчастному психотерапевту и тоном великого драматического актера сообщает:

\- вонщик-а, это любовь. надеюсь, не к тебе.

\- я знал, что вы в доле, - орет прямо из ванной джехван, а затем немедленно появляется у двери в одном полотенце, которое, конечно, немедленно сдергивает зубами санхёк.

\- джехванни, милый, - теперь уже тоном великой драматической аджуммы говорит хагён, не отключая телефон, - в таком виде ты лучше перед своей зазнобой прогуливайся.

джехван видит тэгуна во сне, и с утра ему даже приятно идти на работу, несмотря на отчаянно гудящую голову.

***

\- да ну? - хмыкает вонщик, когда джехван заявляет ему, что пожалуй их сеансы ему более не нужны. - жизнь более не тлен?

\- тлен, конечно, - уверенно заявляет джехван. - но в общем ничо так тлен.

жизнь правда по-прежнему тлен. и хагён. и даже стресс, потому что хонбин с санхёком грызут все на свете и потом мучаются животами, отказываются жрать элитные корма и набрасываются на объедки в помойках, но все-таки зато теперь жизнь еще и тэгун.

почему-то это очень сильно все меняет.

\- в ваш гринпис случайно маркетолог не нужен? - спрашивает джехван у тэгуна, выволакивая санхёка из очередной помойки. - я решился на увольнение.

\- круто, - лаконично отвечает тэгун, а потом мотает головой: - нет.

\- жалко, - джехван вздыхает. - придется тогда точно бросить все и идти петь. вонщик это называет "выйти из зоны комфорта". а так бы пошел к вам, работали бы вместе.

\- нельзя, - тэгун опять мотает головой, глядя куда-то в сторону. - я не встречаюсь с коллегами.

\- почему? - сначала спрашивает джехван, а только потом догоняет, о чем именно спрашивает.

и в общем ему уже не так уж важен ответ на его вопрос, потому что джехван все-таки не настолько тормоз и не настолько любит поболтать, чтобы продолжать задавать вопросы даже после того, как ему внезапно взял и признался киношный маньяк чон тэгун.

когда джехван целует его в первый раз, тэгун осторожно гладит его по волосам сзади, и это наверняка куда более милые прикосновения, чем вообще когда бы то ни было доставались хоть хрюшкам, хоть собачкам, хоть даже той самой козе, которую нельзя никуда выводить. джехван почему-то уверен в этом совершенно непоколебимо.

***

\- жизнь боль, - заявляет хагён прямо посреди записи джехванового сэмпла для второго этапа Очень Крутого Кастинга. держащий камеру тэгун едва заметно смеется, и для джехвана это привычный чудесный смех, превращающий его самого в радуги и звездочки из ушей, а вот для хагёна с непривычки тэгун явно выглядит зловеще усмехающимся киллером.

\- сначала ты сам, - впрочем нимало не пугаясь, рассуждает хагён, загибая пальцы. - потом мелкие (хонбин с санхёком синхронно поворачивают носы от хагёновых кед, которые они наконец-то принялись раздирать на радость джехвану), а теперь приволок в дом форменного маньяка. как мне жить дальше? у меня скоро морщины будут от волнений! жизнь боль.

тэгун очень по-доброму отвешивает хагёну щелбан, джехван счастливо виснет на нем в благодарность и ухмыляется:

\- хагён-хён, тебе просто надо о ком-нибудь заботиться. сходи к вонщику на прием.

\- чтобы мне тоже сказали завести пару шерстяных грызунов? - возмущается хагён, пиная безнадежно испорченные кеды. - никогда.

\- да нет, - джехван отматывает запись на начало и очень незаметно чмокает тэгуна в ухо, - просто психотерапевтам тоже нужна забота.


End file.
